Family History
by Fiona Flynn
Summary: A follow on to 'Three Months Later'.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hey! This is a follow on to my other afterlife fic 'Three Months Later', so I'd read that one first, or it might be a little bit confusing!

Polly sat by the fireplace in the kitchen, tending to her new baby girl. She felt truly blessed. Master Peter had let her stay. She was so lucky, if it had been the last master, who had died a few months ago, she would have been thrown out into the cold, harsh winter, and told never to return. She smiled and looked over at the mantle, at the painting of the Queen, HRH Queen Victoria. She had been on a visit to Bristol a few months ago and Polly had been lucky enough to accompany Miss Mary to a royal tea party, where the queen had actually spoke to her. It was because of this that she had decided to call her little girl Victoria.

Poor Polly. Whilst she was lost in her thoughts her beloved Master Peter was stood behind her. Stood behind her with a pistol. It was then whilst the entire house slept that Peter held the gun to her head and shot her. She was dead instantly. Peter lowered the gun as the baby began to cry. He moved the child and set her on the table, as he carried Polly's dead body down to the bottom of the garden where a hole was waiting. He returned the house ten minutes later, the child was crying. He felt angry with himself until the day he died, a year later after fathering a son, as he could not kill the child. Instead he threw open the back door and with the child in his arms and preceded to the nearest orphanage and handed the child in.

In the morning when his wife questioned Polly's absence, Peter just told her she had found a new job. No one ever asked again, and soon Polly, and Victoria, were completely forgotten.

****************

Olivia was stood at the stove cooking a full English breakfast, for two. John was stood behind her, his arms around her waist as she cooked. She turned her head to look at him and smiled. She had not been this happy for months. John kissed her and walked towards the table. Olivia pulled the plates towards her and piled the hot breakfast onto the plates. She lifted them and placed them on the table as John poured two glasses of orange juice. He passed it to Olivia and he raised his glass. 'One month together.' He said. Olivia smiled and raised her glass too, then took a large gulp and began to eat her breakfast. One month together. She smiled again. After she left Julia and Brian's house, she called at a shop and picked up a bottle of wine and after asking Barb for directions went to John's house. They just spent the night talking. Brian was 35 and was waiting for his divorce to come through. He also had an eighteen-year-old daughter, Katie, the reason why he had married Donna. He was also very understanding about Craig and Robert, the only person, apart from Alison that understood her. She felt an instant connection, and felt so lucky that she had found not one, not two but three men that she had loved, and she didn't intend to loose John, like she had lost the others. She set down her knife and fork, and John picked them up and placed them in the dishwasher. He sat down and looked at Olivia. 'Liv, we've been together for a month'

'Yes, so you said'

'Well, I think that it's time that you met Katie'

'Right.'

'What's up, you don't seem happy?'

'Well, what is she going to think, you're not properly divorced from Donna yet. And I'm not saying she's like Donna, but do you remember how Donna reacted when she saw us? No doubt she's told Katie….'

'So' John took hold of her hand, 'I don't care what Donna thinks or what she told Katie. Liv, I love you, and that's all that matters.' Olivia looked at him, and her heart missed a beat, John had just said he loved her. She had not heard those three word since Craig had uttered them to her in the hospital, seconds before his heart failed. She looked deep into John's eyes and smiled. 'I'm going to go to work. I'll call you later.' He leaned across the table and kissed her cheek. He picked up his jacket and he smiled at her again as he left the room.

Olivia just sat there. She really didn't know what to do. She stood up and went into the living room, and not for the first time felt she was not alone. There was only single thing she hadn't told Alison. Her mother had been a medium. Although Olivia had not inherited her mother's gift and couldn't see the spirits, she could definitely feel their presence, just as she had felt the cold, damp atmosphere and smelt the smell of aftershave in Julia and Brian's house when Alison sensed the spirit of Tom. She stood there in the room and just felt for them. The house was filled with spirits, some stronger than others. It was driving her insane, being in the house on her own. It wasn't just the feeling of the spirit's, it was the things they were doing. The first time they had done anything was when they had changed the channel, to show her the news about Tom. Since then it had become a near regular occurrence, whether it was making her bed for her when she left the room, to hiding her things for her to find them in the most unusual places. Just yesterday in fact she had returned home to find that her entire sock drawer had been rearranged according to colour and style and a pair of earrings she had thought she had lost had turned up in the coffee jar. She had to get out of the house. She was about to run up stairs to get her coat and car keys when the doorbell rang. She turned and walked back down the stairs, and opened the door. Alison was on the doorstep. Olivia felt relieved. The spirits were always less loud when Alison was here, like they were trying to get through to Alison rather than hassling her. She moved away from the door and let Alison in.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Alison looked around the house. At least the girl wasn't here. It had been unbearable in her house recently. The girl wouldn't let her sleep, every time she closed her eyes, the girl threw something at her, or pulled her hair. She hid her things, then put them back. It was like slowly being driven insane. She didn't feel safe anymore in her house. Her only retreat was here, and even then she was haunted by the years of memories that the house held. She had never been in a place before where there were so many spirits. Even the hospital didn't have many, although, this could be down to the night nurse's 'help'. 'Do you want a drink?' Alison snapped out of her trance. 'Yes please'

'Coffee?'

'Yes, black, no sugar' Olivia nodded and walked through to the kitchen. Alison followed and sat down on one of the high stools at the breakfast bar. Olivia was stood with the coffee jar, looking into it. She shook her head and slammed it down on the side. 'Sorry, I'm out of coffee, will tea be alright?'

'Yes' Olivia picked up the box of tea bags and opened it. She shook her head again and threw the box in the bin. 'It also seems that I'm out of tea too.' Alison could her laughing behind her; she turned, knowing that there was no one there. Olivia seemed angry as she walked over to the fridge. She opened it and ran her hand over her forehead. 'I've got juice, is that alright?'

'That's fine' Alison could see the frustration in Olivia's eyes. Something told her that this activity was as regular for Olivia as the girl was for her. Olivia closed the fridge and set a bottle of juice in front of Alison. She then walked over to the drawer, opened it and shifted the utensils. Once again she shook her head and slammed the drawer shut. Then she just slowly fell to the floor, crying. Alison got up of the stool, and ran over to comfort her friend. 'Why won't they leave me alone Alison? What do they want from me? I can't do anything for them.'

'There, there.' Olivia looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face. 'Make them stop Alison. Make it stop.' Olivia stood up and ran out into the hall way and up the stairs. As Alison went to follow her, she saw the girl. She was laughing, and realised that it was the same laugh that she had heard before. The girl pulled a tongue, and then ran up the stairs. Alison followed her. But as she went to go up stairs, her path was blocked.

On the stairs was a girl. She was about sixteen or seventeen. She was wearing a Victorian maids outfit, and had her curly red hair tied back in a bun, with ringlets falling down either side of her face. She walked down more steps, closer to Alison. She opened her mouth and tried to speak. She looked frustrated, and began to cry. 'Alison held out a hand, and the girl looked at her. 'Polly?' Alison asked, she nodded. 'Polly what do you want, how can I help you.'

'Find Victoria, stop history repeating itself'

'What do you mean? Polly,' but she was gone. Alison stood on the stairs; she could hear Olivia in one of the rooms. She carried on up the stairs. When she got to the top, she could see Olivia in her bedroom. She was tidying up clothes. Alison walked into the room. The room was lovely. It had pale lilac walls, and just like the hallway, was covered with photographs. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, with pillows and blankets covering it. It looked very comfortable. On the left hand bedside table, there was a lamp and some books, the right hand table on the other hand was littered with photographs of Robert and Craig, this was obviously Olivia side. Alison sat on the bed, and picked up one of the photographs. It was of Olivia and Robert, Robert looked so young in the picture. They were stood hugging on top of the Eiffel Tower, looking towards the river seine. 'That's my favourite picture of me and Robert.' Olivia said. She dropped the clothes and sat on the bed next to Alison. 'We went on a psychology trip to Paris, I don't remember why. We had so much fun. After we went to the tower, we went to this restaurant, and we dared each other to eat snails and oysters We ended up with food poisoning and spent the rest of the trip in bed!' Olivia laughed. Alison smiled at her as she placed the picture back on the table. 'I don't know how to make them stop Olivia, if I could then I would, but I don't know how.'

'It's all right. I'll just hope that they stop.' Alison looked around the room, and saw a briefcase on the corner, with J. Walker stamped on it. 'Has John been here?' Alison asked. 'Yes, he stayed over last night'

'I'd like to meet him'

'Believe me, I'd like you to meet him, it's just that, well, when I was about to tell him, he started going on a bout how he didn't like, well, he's not a great believer in the afterlife, so he doesn't really know about you yet. Sorry.' Alison felt slightly hurt, but smiled at her anyway, 'you'll just have to change his mind then won't you'

'Yes I will indeed. So what do you want to do today, mmm?'

'Well, if you don't mind, I've just seen a spirit here and she need's help.'

'Right'

'So, is there anyway we can find out about the past occupants of the house? See if we can find her?'

'Yeah, sure, just let me change.' Olivia went over to the wardrobe and rooted through it. Alison left the room and went down stairs. She stood in the hallway and waited for Olivia. The girl was stood in the living room watching from a crack in the door. 'Ready?' Olivia asked. Alison nodded. As they drove away from the house, Alison could she the girl stood in the window, waving and pulling a tongue.


End file.
